


Content and Relaxed

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop discovers a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content and Relaxed

Title: Content and Relaxed  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Bad Cop|Good Cop  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for Amy.  
Summary: Good Cop discovers a new friend.

 

The feeling of something settling down on his chest woke Good Cop up. He blinked in the darkness and found two green eyes blinking back at him. He tried not to move too much as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. The world came into focus when he slipped his glasses onto his face.

A small, long-haired black and white cat was curled up in a ball on his chest with only its eyes showing. The cat stared at him for a moment before starting to purr. He stretched a hand out and gently stroked the cat's back and ears. The cat's purr grew louder until it was all he could hear.

The last few weeks were a bit of a blur for Good Cop as he'd struggled to recover from what Lord Business had done to him. Most of it had been spent deep inside of Bad Cop's mind, hiding away from everything. He hadn't even started coming back to the surface until a few days ago and he didn't stay there for very long.

"B? How long have we had a cat?" Petting the cat was more relaxing than Good Cop expected and he found himself smiling for the first time in weeks.

_Benny brought her a few days ago, G. She's been hiding since he dropped her off. This is the first time I've seen her since he let her out of the carrier. Cute little thing, isn't she?_

"Does she have a name?" The cat let out a tiny 'mew' before flexing her claws and going to sleep. "She's so soft."

 _Well, Benny called her 'Princess Fluffybutt'._ Bad Cop made a rude noise. _I was hoping you would come up with something better._

"How about Aisling?" He put his glasses back before sinking down against the pillows with a yawn.

 _Dream, huh? I like it._ Good Cop felt his other half smile. _Would you like me to make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning?_

"That would be fantastic." His eyes drifted closed as Aisling continued to purr. "Goodnight, buddy."

_Sleep well, G._


End file.
